The Bucket List
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Jerome finds Mara's bucket list and then 'borrows' it. (I'm having a contest, details are inside) Read, Review, Enter...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm having a contest but first a quick story so I don't have to take this down, ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Hey Mara, What are you writing" Jerome asked as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing!" Mara quickly said before hiding the piece of paper behind her back.

"Okay then."

It looked like Jerome was about to leave but as he walked behind the couch, past Mara he grabbed the paper from her hands.

"HEY!, Jerome that's mine" Mara yelled reaching for the paper, but Jerome was too tall.

Jerome didn't say anything he just studied the list closely. Jerome was so focused on the paper that he didn't notice Mara standing up on the couch to reach the paper.

"GOT IT!" Mara said as she wiped the paper out of Jerome's hands. "What did you read?"

"Nothing" Jerome lied "Your writing is way to small for me to read" Jerome was good at lying.

"Good" Mara said "Some things are personal Jerome" Mara said as she gathered her things and went to her room.

Jerome put his hands up in surrender as she walked pass. When Mara was out of sight Jerome ran to his room, he had some planning to do.

* * *

"Hey Mara" Jerome said walking into the living room and taking a seat next to her.

they were the only ones there, and they sat in silence waiting for the other to arrive for breakfast, until Jerome spoke again.

"Mara?"

"What?"

"I was supposed to hang out with Alfie today, but he changed the plans. I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me?"

"What are we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise" Jerome said waiting for Mara's answer.

"Okay fine, I've got nothing better planed" Mara smiled.

"Great be ready at for 9:00" Jerome said as he ran back to his room to get some things he needed.

* * *

"Can I look?" Mara asked.

"Not yet"

Mara felt the car stop and Jerome's voice whispered.

"Okay, you can look now"

Mara quickly took the blind fold off and looked around. She was sitting in the backseat of a jeep with Jerome and when she looked out side the window she almost had a heart attack.

"OH MY GOSH, Jerome, I've always wanted to go on a safari" Mara said as she looked out to see a rhino.

"Really I did not know that" Jerome smiled, but when Mara was not looking took out the piece of paper that he 'borrowed' from Mara yesterday, and tick the box that said -Go on a safari. Before quickly hiding it again.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the safari?" Jerome asked as they walked to a field near the monkey enclosure.

"do you even need to ask, I had a great day" Mara smiled at him.

"Well It's not over yet" Jerome said as he took Mara's hand and led her to the field and sat down.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought it was a nice view" Jerome lied.

"Yea a nice view of the monkey cage"

"What you're telling me you don't like monkeys?"

"Of course I like monkeys, I've hung out with one all day." Mara laughed.

"Very funny Jeffray" Jerome laughed "Oh look clovers" Jerome changed the subject.

"We should look for a four-leaf one" Jerome continued.

They looked for over half an hour, but there was no sign of a four-leaf clover anywhere in that field. Luckily Jerome thought of this and had a back up plan.

"Hey Jeffray, I found a four-leaf clover" Mara turn to see it

Jerome reached into his pocket and pulled out a four-leaf clover pin, and put it on Mara's jacket.

Jerome then ticked the box that said-Find a four-leaf clover.

* * *

"Jerome it's getting late, we should head back."

"We just have one more thing to do" Jerome said as he walked with Mara through the theme park. It was dark so all the ride lights were on, and it was beautiful. Jerome and Mara stood in line for the Ferris wheel.

The ride was going well until...the ride stopped and Mara and Jerome were stuck at the top.

"Why did it stop?" Mara asked getting scared.

"He is probably just letting people off and others on" Jerome said to comfort Mara.

"This has been the best day ever" Mara said sitting close to Jerome.

"Not yet"

Mara looked at Jerome confused.

"what else is there to do?"

Jerome didn't say anything he just pressed his lips to Mara's and to his surprise she kissed back.

When they came apart for air Jerome took Mara's bucket list out right in front of her and check off-Kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel.

"Where did you get that?" Mara asked a little embarrassed.

"Does it matter there is still one more thing on this list" Jerome showed Mara the last item on the list.

"Be someone's first choice" Mara said slowly.

Jerome took his pen and check the box, Mara just looked confused.

"You were my first choice, Mara"

"But I thought you were supposed to spend the day with Alfie"

"I made that up, today was all about you, you were my first choice" Jerome said as he kissed her again and the ride began to move again.

* * *

**The contest will be the next chapter for anyone who is interested in entering **


	2. Contest

**OK I'm having a House of Anubis contest feel free to enter by either Reviewing or Pm me.**

**Rules**

**-Jerome has to be the main character in the story.**

**-There can be pairings if you want.**

**- Any Jerome pairings. (there can be other pairings in the background of the story)**

**- Any rating.**

**- Any genre.**

**-NO OC's.**

**-Can be 1 or 100 chapters I don't mind how long your story is. (one-shot to a multi-chaptered)**

* * *

**Additional information **

**When reviewing or PM please say what pairing (If any) you are doing.**

**Please put my pen name ****LuvFiction Xxxx**** in the summary to make it easy for me to find.**

**GOOD LUCK Contest closes on the 30th of May (My Birthday) :)**

* * *

**Prices **

**1st- Get's anything they want (A story dedicated to them, get's to say what happens next in a story of mine) Anything you heart desires.**

**2nd- Get's a say in one of my stories.**

**3rd-I will read and review every chapter of one of your stories (No matter how long it is)**

* * *

**If you want to know more or do not understand something.**

**Let me know in your review or PM me.**

**Good Luck.**


	3. CONTEST RESULTS

**OKAY ****CONTEST RESULTS!**

******Well I got 3 entries but got only one story. :(**

**SO the winner by default is...(DRUM ROLL PLEASE) bs13!**

**congrats to the lucky winner.**

**Your story was absolutely AMAZING. I don't think you could have made it better, even if you tried. It was just perfect. This story was EPIC (so epic I had to put the in block capitals.) :P**

**bs13 is like one of the best writers on here and she has so many other amazing stories. If you haven't read her entry you should.**

**-The Elements of Love (It was so romantic)**

**-The memory was dark, but his eyes were blue(This story is so good, and I can't wait for an update, it's so mysterious)**

**- Everybody loves Jerome(It's very true the title says it all. EVERYBODY LOVES JEROME)**

**-Immortal love(This was the first story written by bs13 that I read and from the first chapter I LOVED it)**

**Theses are just some of my favorites you should check them all out.**

**bs13 PM me and tell me what you want since you won :)**

**Prices**

**1st- Get's anything they want (A story dedicated to them, get's to say what happens next in a story of mine) Anything you heart desires.**

**2nd- Get's a say in one of my stories.**

**3rd-I will read and review every chapter of one of your stories (No matter how long it is)**

* * *

**Also Cherrygummybear21 entered wrote the story but decided not to put it in the contest. :(**

**Just saying it was really good and you guys should check it out as well -Are You My Boyfriend?**

**It's not done yet but I hope you update soon because It's really good :D**


End file.
